


Good Vibrations

by belivaird_st



Category: Annabelle (Movies - Safran & Wan), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Judy Warren hangs out with Anthony Rios.
Relationships: Anthony Rios & Judy Warren
Kudos: 5





	Good Vibrations

Daniela Rios had turned down the song ‘A Horse With No Name’ on the radio as soon as she pulled in front of the Warrens’ residence, while her little brother, Anthony, resting his head back in the passenger seat, huffing loudly.

“Go and get Judy.”

Anthony Rios laid his towel and goggles down below his feet before pushing the car door open to let himself out. He ran in just a pair of swimming trunks and sandals. Standing at the front door, he pushed the doorbell and waited. 

Within several seconds later, the door opens, revealing Judy’s father, Ed Warren.

“Anthony! Hey buddy,” he greeted. Ed glanced over to give Daniela a wave from the stalling truck. The Rios girl, who had almost ruined everything by awakening the Warrens’ Occult Museum, barely acknowledged the hello, and just kept staring back through the windshield in her round pair of sunglasses. “Judy has just put on her suit. I’ll tell her you’re ready.” Ed politely offered Anthony inside the house. The boy made his way through and stopped to see Judy already coming over in a yellow tropical one-piece and water shoes. She had a towel rolled up underneath her armpit. Her hair was covered in a rubber swim cap. 

“Hi, Anthony.” Judy Warren looked at the boy who used to be her tormentor and realized how dark his skin really looked without a shirt. 

“Hi, Judy.” Anthony felt shy and simply looked at Ed, waiting for anything else.

“Well, I guess you kids have fun now,” Ed told them, leaning over to kiss Judy above the brow. “Be good for Daniela. Listen to her.”

“We will, Dad,” Judy mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed by her father’s security-parenting. She followed Anthony out of the house with Ed standing by the door, raising one hand up. He watched his daughter climb herself into the truck with Anthony waiting his turn. Once the kids were inside, Daniela had beeped the horn with full enthusiasm before backing out and peeling around, rolling up a cloud of dust.

“Why hello, Judy Bug,” Daniela greeted over the radio playing a song by Linda Ronstadt. “How are you?”

“Great! I can’t wait for the lake!” Judy exclaimed, not realizing how corny she sounded. She had been squished in the middle with her bath towel piled on the floor mat next to Anthony’s. She was looking up at a dancing hula-skirt woman dangling from the truck’s rearview mirror. It made her think about Hawaii, The Beach Boys, and Kool-Aid.


End file.
